una navidad estrellada
by kikio 14
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto de apertura: El mejor regalo, del foro Cazadores de Cartas, que mejor que un cielo lleno de estrellas en navidad, que mejor regalo de navidad que un poco de amor


**declameir:** LOS PERSONAJES DE CARDCAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN AL MARAVILLOSO GRUPO CLAMP, YO SIMPLEMENTE LOS COMBINO CON MIS RETORCIDAS IDEAS.

**Este fic participa en el Reto de apertura: El mejor regalo, del foro Cazadores de Cartas**

**una navidad estrellada**

esta no era una navidad cualquiera,alli esta yo sakura kinomoto sentada en el porton de mi casa con el puchero mas grande que le hallan podido ver a alguien alguna vez, era la navidad mas extraña de todas, mis padres no estaban, touya se habia largado para tokio con su amada novia, nuestra fecha especial se resumia a mi con un plato gigantesco de crepes de fruta y mucha, mucha soda. navidad era un dia para estar en familia no para que te dejaran sola en casa como una tonta,buscando algo bueno que ver en la t.v.

la noche era bonita asi que decidi salir a ver las estrellas, era una noche preciosa, pero estaba sola,tristemente sola. tomoyo se habia ido de viaje, shaoran,meiling y eriol habian ido a china y yo...yo como crepes en el porton de mi casa...lo peor de todo es que no se porque, lo normal seria poder estar con alguien en navidad.

hace un par de meses al lado se mudo la familia tsuhiro, yue es un gran chico, debo aceptar que talvez, solo talvez me gusta un poco, pero seria imposible no enamorarse de sus bellos ojos azulgrisaceo, de su tez nivea, de sus hermosas sonrisas, de su trato cordial. ellos si estan en familia y yo..yo estoy sola, sola en navidad,a que clase de familia disfuncional pertenecia,¿que clase de familia deja salo a su hija en navidad?, la respuesta es sencilla, mi familia.

a mi mente llegaban los recuerdos de cada una de mis navidades, esta era la primera que pasaba sola.

flash back

sakura, ven cariño-grito nadeshko kinomoto-es hora de cenar

cena,cena,cena-grito sakura mientras corria

cuidado-grito touya-aveces se me olvida que tengo un monstruo en casa

no soy un monstruo touya, soy un bebe-dijo sakura y era cierto apaenas contaba con seis años de edad

nada como una navidad con mis niños-dijo fujitaka abrazando a sus hijos

fin flash back

una lagrima intento salir de mis ojos, pero no señor yo no iba a llorar aunque me doliera estar sola,la luna estaba justo sobre mi bañandome con su luz,empece a sentir frio asi que me puse de pie e iba a entrar a mi casa cuando una manata cayo sobre mis hombros, me gire conmocionada y detras de mi estaba un sonrojado yue.

estas bien?-susurro

si, estoy bien-dije-y que tal tu?

no me puedo quejar-dijo, que le pasa a este chico claro que no se puede quejar esta con su familia, se acerco poco a poco a mi e hizo que me sentara denuevo en el porton junto a el

que tienes te noto extraño-dije tratando de no sonar grosera

es que...no importa despues te contare-dijo algo sonrojado,simplemente rode los ojos y me dedique a mirar las estrellas,podia sentir su calor,su aroma masculino inundando mi sistema,respire ondo sintiendo su aroma invadir mis pulmones, controlate sakura...controlate

pasaban las horas y yo volvi a sentirme feliz, su compañia era grata,a su lado jamas dejaba de reir, eran las 12 en punto cuando los destellos de colores empezaron a cubir el cielo, ahora no solo era una navidad estrellada sino colorida, sonrei amaba como se veian los fuegos artificiales. su manos se entrelazo con la mia-tengo algo para ti-dijo y extendio hacia mi una pequeña cajita- feliz navidad sakura

me lance a sus brazos, en la cajita habia una hermosa pulsera de plato con algunos dijes bastante adorables de conejos, tambien tenia alguna piedritas muy coloridas-cuando la vi supe que era para ti.

nos abrazamos un rato,se sentia bien estar asi con el,sintiendo sus brazos rodear mi cintura,su calor inundar mi cuerpo, levante el rostro para mirarlo y el...el me beso..esta sin duda es la navidad mas extraña y fantastica de todas

sakura..tu..tu quiere...tu quieres ser mi novia?-susurro aun contra mis labios

yo sonrei-ok-fue lo unico que atine a decir y volvimos a besarnos.

que mejor regaldo de navidad que la compañia de la persona que quieres, que mjor regalo que el amor

* * *

**queridas mias, espero les guste..espero sus reviews  
**

**FELIZ DICIEMBRE... :)**

**las quiere**

**kikio**


End file.
